


One Minute to Midnight

by Kyuminization



Category: 2PM, Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, MBLAQ, Miss A, SHINee, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bahasa Indonesia, Gender-Switch, Multi, Multichapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuminization/pseuds/Kyuminization
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tik tak tik tik tak)</p>
<p>(—Satu  dua tiga detik berdetak. Tiga dua satu jarum-jarum penuntun kembali bergerak—)</p>
<p>(Tik tak tik tik tak)</p>
<p>Waktu berdetak—mempertemukan dua presensi dalam hentak dan derak. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa relasi temporer yang mereka buat telah dipecundagi oleh skenario Tuhan dan waktu miliknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute to Midnight

**One Minute to Midnight**

Disclaimer: Super Junior, Dong Bang Shin Ki, F(X) © SM Entertainment; 2PM, Miss A © JYP Entertainment; MBLAQ © J. Tune Entertainment; tapi seluruh member dari grup tersebut adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri.

One Minute to Midnight © Kyuminization

Warning: AU, Gender-switch, OOC

Don’t like, don’t read. I’ve warned you.

Prologue

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

_(Tik tak tik tik tak—mari kita mulai berhitung –Tik tak tik tik tak)_

.

.

.

Ada resonansi nada yang hentak-menghentak dalam derak. Ada suara jernih dari _vermouth_ yang dituangkan bersama dengan _gin_ sebagai kombinasi untuk membuat _martini_. Ada presensi-presensi yang bercumbu tanpa tahu apa itu malu. Ada riuh-rendah konversasi; membicarakan bisnis ilegal terkait sindikat perdagangan senjata api yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, taruhan banyak-banyakan minum, sampai konversasi mengenai pertunjukkan macam apa yang akan ditampilkan gadis-gadis muda yang tengah menjadi _display_.

 

Semua terangkum sempurna, dalam sebuah bangunan luks bermandi cahaya temaram.

 

Masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut melewati _bouncer_ bertubuh besar di depan pintu, maka kau akan mendapati suguhan pemandangan kelas satu.

 

Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan kelas satu—VVIP terdengar lebih tepat.

 

Jika Le Crazy Horse merupakan tempat hiburan kabaret kenamaan Paris yang menyuguhkan berbagai pertunjukkan _lebih_ , Spearmint Rhino adalah dunia regukan dosa milik Las Vegas, dan 4 Play Gentlemen's Club adalah zona milik Los Angeles bagi mereka yang ingin berkutat dengan _cage dancing_ atau bahkan _lap dancing_ , maka tempat ini—Night’s Heaven—merupakan surganya malam bagi ranah Seoul.

 

Bermodalkan satu spasial yang cukup luas dengan design interior yang melekatkan kesan impresif pada siapapun yang menjejakkan kaki ke dalamnya, maka bukanlah satu hal yang nonsens jika tempat tersebut menjadi opsi yang banyak dipilih entitas-entitas yang haus akan hiburan yang ditawarkan malam. Warna khaki mendominasi bagian dalam spasial tersebut—membuat kesan lembut untuk bangunan dua lantai yang sebenarnya tidak demikian. Sebuah bar minuman tersedia di sisi kanan bangunan, dengan berbagai botol-botol yang tersedia sebagai objek penawaran. Lantai satu bangunan dijadikan _display;_ tempat dipertunjukkannya serangkaian hiburan. Beberapa tiang, baik itu _steel pole_ ataupun _acrylic pole_ , tersedia di sana. Begitu pun dengan peralatan lain semacam kursi hitam dan kerangkeng besi.

 

Lantai dua terlihat lebih eksklusif. Beberapa sofa dan meja dalam bilik-bilik bersekat kaca hitam menjadi unsur fundamental dari lantai tersebut. Tiang-tiang pembatas setinggi satu meter menjaga di sisi kanan kiri bagian tengah lantai yang terbuka. Namun, ada satu bagian yang berbeda dari lantai tersebut, yaitu bagian yang tepat menghadap ke arah _display_. Bagian tersebut lebih tinggi—memungkinkan siapapun yang duduk di sofa hitam di sana mendapat _angle_ sempurna untuk melakukan observasi terhadap apa-apa yang terjadi di lantai satu, terutama yang berada di _display_.

 

Tapi, untuk malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya, sofa-sofa eksklusif di sana tidak terisi. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebetulnya. Hanya orang-orang dengan label tertinggi dalam dunia malamlah yang memiliki otoritas untuk mendudukinya. Mereka-mereka yang memiliki satu pijakan istimewa dalam hierarki dunia hitam. Mereka yang distingtif bagi Night’s Heaven.

 

Di lantai dua, beberapa entitas berkromosom XY mengamati apa yang tersaji di _display_ dengan tatapan liar sembari bersandar pada tiang-tiang pembatas. Sungguh satu anomali, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka yang berada di lantai dua seharusnya memiliki hiburannya tersendiri dalam bilik-bilik bersekat— _lap dancing_ ataupun _chair dancing_. Tapi, apa yang disajikan di _display_ kali ini terlihat jauh lebih menarik interes jika dikomparasikan dengan segala macam hiburan di balik bilik bersekat.

 

Area istimewa berupa sofa-sofa hitam di area lantai dua tidak ditempati, membuat tidak ada barang satu presensi yang mendapatkan satu spot istimewa yang menyediakan hiburan lima gadis di area _display_ yang tengah berjibaku dengan tiangnya masing-masing.

 

Tidak seperti gadis penghibur lainnya yang ada di Night’s Heaven, kelima gadis yang tengah berada di sana tidak menunjukkan keseluruhan dari wajah mereka. Mereka semua menggunakan topeng hitam beraksen emas yang menutupi bagian sekitar mata mereka. Gadis-gadis tersebut berada dalam satu formasi: dua gadis di belakang, satu di tengah, dan dua di depan. Kesemuanya berhasil menarik atensi entitas-entitas yang menyambangi Night’s Heaven dengan gerakan sensual dan sorot mata yang misterius.

 

Satu di antara mereka, yaitu gadis yang berada di tengah, meraih _acrylic pole_ miliknya dengan gerakan jari satu persatu dimulai dari mengaitkan ibu jari kemudian mengaitkan kelingking sampai telunjuk sebelum benar-benar memegang tiang dengan erat. Tiang yang ia gunakan menggunakan _LED lightning effect_ sehingga membuat tiang tersebut tampak bersinar di antara temaram. Gadis tersebut mengenakan kamisol putih sepinggang dan _hot pants_ putih dengan _stocking_ hitam sebagai komplemen. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis di antara lima gadis tadi yang mengenakan _stocking_. Tingginya proporsional. Tubuhnya cenderung kurus. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah rambut. Dan tatapannya—dingin. Sekaligus enigmatis. Membuat siapapun yang melihat sepasang iris sewarna batu akik hitam itu merasa penasaran sekaligus gemetaran dengan kombinasi yang ada di dalam tatapannya.

 

Kaki kanan gadis tersebut dengan cepat mengklaim _pole_ miliknya, diikuti dengan kaki kirinya yang menjadi penahan di sisi luar _pole_ tanpa benar-benar melakukan gerakan _leg hang_. Tubuhnya sedikit diturunkan. Kedua tungkai jenjangnya ia jadikan penahan. _And yeah_ —gerakan _pole sit_ berhasil ia lakukan. Gerakan tersebut dilakukannya dengan tenang, sembari tetap mempertahankan sorot matanya yang tajam.

 

**Kharismatik**. _Atraktif_.  Seduktif.

 

Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di bangku sisi bar minuman menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan penuh interes. Seorang bartender dengan nametag bertuliskan Park Yoochun yang berdiri di depannya menyadari pandangan tersebut. Bartender itu menyeringai maklum. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa menyaksikan tatapan macam itu. Sangat sangat terbiasa. Dan bukan satu hal yang berlebihan, jika ia berkata bahwa melihat tatapan macam itu adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Tsk.

 

Baru saja sang bartender hendak meraih gelas lain di _counter_ saat lelaki bersurai hitam tadi angkat bicara dan secara otomatis menghentikan pergerakannya.

 

“Hei.” Lelaki itu mulai melisankan aksara yang ada di pemikirannya. Terdengar nada skeptikal di sana. Terdengar juga rasa ingin tahu yang besar di sana. “Kau tahu mereka? Maksudku—gadis-gadis yang tengah menari itu.” Jeda sejenak. “Kau tahu?”

 

Bartender tadi, Yoochun, menyeringai samar.

 

Ia berasumsi, bahwa lelaki bersurai hitam tadi adalah pelanggan yang baru pertama kali menyambangi Night’s Heaven. Karena, sebagai informasi, tidak ada pelanggan tetap Night’s Heaven yang tidak mengetahui siapa kelima gadis itu.

 

Mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman tipis yang sepenuhnya artifisial, Yoochun kemudian melihat sambil lalu ke arah _display_ sebelum kembali memfokuskan indera penglihatannya kembali ke arah si pelanggan baru. Sang bartender mendecak pelan.

 

“Lima gadis yang berada di _display_ sekarang adalah _dancer_ terbaik Night’s Heaven. Mereka adalah _dancer_ yang dipilih oleh owner untuk membuat klimaks dari pertunjukkan. Mereka—misterius, kalau aku boleh berkomentar.”

 

“Misterius?”

 

Pelanggan baru itu terlalu penasaran hingga tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman artifisial yang Yoochun pakai sudah terevaporasi secara sempurna. Oh, bahkan pelanggan baru itu juga tidak menyadari eksistensi dari ekspresi skeptis yang menjadi substitusi.

 

“Ya, misterius. Selain stage name mereka, para staff Night’s Heaven tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai kelima gadis itu. Hanya owner yang mengetahui identitas asli mereka,” jawab Yoochun sembari mengkoordinasikan kedua tangannya untuk meraih gelas dan membersihkan solid di tangannya dengan kain putih.

 

“Ah, begitu.” Lelaki tadi mengangguk pelan. “Apa kau… pernah melihat wajah mereka tanpa topeng?”

 

Kali ini, Yoochun tidak bisa untuk tidak menguarkan seranai tawa. Tawa mencibir, tentu saja. Pertanyaan macam apa barusan, eh? Pertanyaan macam apa? Bah.

 

“Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, kami bekerja di tempat yang sama. Aku cukup sering melihat wajah asli mereka. Tapi, seperti kataku sebelumnya, mereka misterius. Mereka jarang berkonversasi dengan staff lain ataupun dengan _dancer_ lain.”

 

Lelaki tadi mengangguk paham. Wajahnya tampak tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan pertanda bahwa ia tersinggung dengan tindakan sang bartender yang cenderung ofensif.

 

“Lalu… siapa gadis yang berada di tengah? Kau tentu tahu stage name miliknya, bukan?”

 

Yoochun tidak langsung menjawab, membuat satu kernyitan terpampang samar di dahi si Penanya.

 

“… Ya, aku tahu.” Silabel itu menguar dari bibirnya lamat-lamat; memberikan indikasi bahwa ia tengah berkontemplasi. Tetapi yang menjadi esensi dari kontemplasinya bukanlah mencari jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia lontarkan kepada lawan bicaranya, melainkan mengenai gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. _Gadis itu_. “Dia—“

 

Hening sejenak.

 

“—Iris.”

 

.

.

_(Tik tak tik tik tak)_

_(—Satu  dua tiga detik berdetak. Tiga dua satu jarum-jarum penuntun kembali bergerak—)_

_(Tik tak tik tik tak)_

.

.

“EUNHYUK! HWAITING!”

 

“LEE JOON YEAAAH! JANGAN KALAH DENGAN CECUNGUK-CECUNGUK BARU ITU!”

 

“BERJUANG, HANKYUNG!”

 

“MIR, JANGAN BUAT AKU KALAH DARI TARUHAN!”

 

“EUNHYUK! EUNHYUK! EUNHYUK!”

 

Riuh rendah resonansi suara terdengar di sana-sini. Sebagian dari suara merupakan konversasi-konversasi yang terintegrasi dalam paduan tanpa bentuk harmonisasi pasti. Sebagian dari suara merupakan umpatan yang bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan. Dan sebagaian besar dari suara berasal dari beberapa speaker besar berwarna hitam dengan aksen metalik yang mendentumkan musik elektrik.

 

_Street dance, kawan, selalu punya atraksinya sendiri._

Dengan latar satu area yang semestinya berpelitur sunyi, _street dance_ mampu membuat sebuah transformasi. Di sisi-sisi area _battle_ , berjejer tanpa sinkronisasi belasan drum yang tujuannya adalah sebagai pembatas antara spektator dan gladiator. Lampu-lampu di sekitar area menjadi satu-satunya radas pencerahan. Lantai hitam dengan bahan fundamental berupa aspal terlihat dihiasi genangan air dari hujan yang sudah berhenti. Lantai hitam tersebut, menjadi zona peremukkan tulang permainan kekuatan perjudian keberuntungan yang berejawantah dalam gerakkan-gerakkan cadas yang dapat membuat para spektator menahan nafas.

 

_Street dance, kawan, selalu mempunyai magnet atensi tersendiri._

 

Kompetitor terbagi di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sisi kiri terdiri dari enam entitas yang satu di antaranya berkromosom ganda. Pakaian mereka kasual saja. Tidak begitu mencolok, tidak begitu banyak aksesori. Satu hal yang wajar—mengingat mereka harus memiliki ruang bebas dalam setiap pergerakan. Namun, satu presensi dari kelompok sisi kiri, yaitu seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan potongan pendek berantakan, mengenakan sebuah gelang perak di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

 

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut dan juga aliansinya dalam kelompok notabene tengah menatap lawan mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan.

 

Menjatuhkan mental lawan tidak menjadi regulasi yang harus dipatuhi, omong-omong.

 

Sang pemuda bersurai cokelat kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat salah seorang pemuda dari kelompok yang menjadi oposisinya kali ini melakukan _windmill_ —satu gerakan memutar torso tanpa jeda dalam lintasan siklis imajiner sembari memutar kedua tungkai kaki menyerupai huruf V di udara. Pemuda dari kelompok di hadapannya tersebut kemudian melakukan transisi sebelum melanjutkan gerakannya dengan _headspin_ dengan sempurna.

 

Sorak sorai para spektator meredam hentakan fragmen nada Electric Kingdom selama beberapa sekon.

 

“Eunhyuk,” panggil seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di sisi kanan pemuda bersurai cokelat tadi, “bagaimana?”

 

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu—Eunhyuk—mendecak kecil.

 

Ia kemudian menoleh ke sisi kirinya, sebelum berkata dengan tenang, “Vic, kau maju. Ganti bagian Jia dengan improvisasi.”

 

Victoria Song mengangguk samar.

 

Melihat itu, Eunhyuk menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—membentuk seringai. Kerangka susunan konkurensi sudah jadi. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memberikan sebuah impresi kuat di awal pertunjukkan sebelum benar-benar melakukan serangkaian gerakan bersama aliansinya untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

 

Probabilitas untuk itu semua—tinggi.

 

“Tenang saja, Hankyung—” Tanpa mengalihkan indera penglihatannya dari koordinat di mana area _battle_ berada, Enhyuk kembali angkat bicara. Tidak ada distingsi kentara dalam intonasi suaranya. Pun demikian halnya dengan topeng berkontur ekspresi yang ia gunakan. Masih tenang. Masih stabil. Masih tidak menunjukkan adanya indikasi akan adanya disparsi. “—Kita akan menang.”

 

Dan bersamaan dengan perkataannya, speaker hitam tidak lagi memperdengarkan hentakan musik Electric Kingdom. Alih-alih demikian, resonansi suara yang terdengar sekarang adalah bagian awal dari lagu Planet Rock.

 

Gadis bernama Victoria dengan cepat melangkah ke area _battle_ dengan gerakan salto yang dilanjutkan dengan split tanpa cela. Detik gadis brunette tersebut melakukan aksi demikian, adalah detik di mana sorak sorai heboh yang menunjukkan impresi menjadi reaksi yang ia dapat. Gadis itu tidak mengambil satuan waktu untuk rehat dari gerak. Ia lantas berdiri dan membiarkan dirinya melakukan improvisasi gerakan sebelum mengangkat kaki kanannya ke belakang dan melakukan _standing split_ yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan decak kagum dari spektator.

 

Fragmen lagu yang diperdengarkan kemudian berganti.

 

Kali ini, pemuda dengan postur tinggi yang Eunhyuk panggil sebagai Hankyung maju ke arena battle dengan lompatan yang merupakan salah satu gerakan dalam Wushu. Pemuda itupun kemudian melakukan gerakan _Air Flare_ —salah satu gerakan fundamental dalam break dance. Dengan kedua tangannya, pemuda tersebut berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sembari menggerakkan kedua kakinya dalam siklis dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Ia tidak berhenti sampai di sana, tentu saja. Pemuda itu kemudian merubah _flare_ yang ia lakukan menjadi _Elbow Flare_.

 

Histeria semakin menggila.

 

Tiga pemuda lain dalam kelompok, yaitu Jang Wooyoung, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, dan Ok Taecyeon, melakukan gerakan-gerakan kombinasi setelah Hankyung selesai dengan bagiannya. Sebut saja— _Piked Airflare_ , _Windmill_ , _Back Spin_ , _Halo_ , sampai _Hand Glide_. Semua itu mereka lakukan dalam koordinasi yang presisi. Tidak ada cela di setiap momentum-momentum yang ada. Semua koordinasi mereka—sempurna. Gerakan ektrem yang mereka lakukan secara bersama-sama dalam satu sinkronisasi yang tidak kalah ektrem membuat mereka mendapatkan sorak-sorai manifestasi dari impresi.

 

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Eunhyuk dapat melihat disparsi yang amat kentara di wajah lawan mereka. Tidak ada lagi ketenangan di sana.

 

Konkuresi berhasil.

 

Ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Beberapa saat lagi adalah bagiannya. Tinggal beberapa gerakan, dan fragmen pertunjukkan akan ia lanjutkan. Tidak, ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk merasa _tidak bisa_. Tidak, ia tidak boleh dilingkupi oleh rasa ketakutan keparat itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Ti—

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Satu tepukan di bahunya membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari kontemplasinya. Ia menoleh; hanya untuk menemukan Hankyung tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata teduhnya yang biasa. Ada kekhawatiran di sana, Eunhyuk menyadarinya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu merutuk dalam hati.

 

Kenapa pula Hankyung harus menyadari perang di pemikirannya sekarang?

 

Ah ya, tentu saja karena alasan **itu**. Alasan sialan yang memaparkan kenyataan bahwa pemuda berdarah Cina tersebut adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui insekuritasnya beserta alasan di belakangnya. Dan itu semua sama sekali tidak membantu, omong-omong.

 

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak sedang dalam kondisi untuk kalah. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

 

“Tenang saja, Hankyung,” ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap ke arah sahabatnya sambil lalu.

 

Lantas pemuda bersurai cokelat itu maju menghadapi arena di depannya. Lamat-lamat, lisannya menguarkan petahan aksara. Tidak cukup terdengar oleh orang lain, tapi sangat jelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Inilah— _inilah_ detik di mana ia akan mengkonfrontasi bagian brengsek dari dirinya. Insekuritasnya.

 

“ **Aku** akan menang untukmu, _noona_.” Suaranya tidak terdengar lebih keras dari bisikan. “ **Kita** akan **menang**.”

 

_—Dan street dance, kawan, selalu memiliki jerat pengkonfrontir interdiksi tersendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

_(T i k   t a k   t i k   t i k   t a k)  
_

_(T   a   k)  
_

_(—Dua jarum penuntun dalam satu arahan. Mereka menunjuk sang angka batas dalam satuan imajiner._

_Dua jarum tersenyum: ada satu kisah, yang baru ditenun. Satu kisah, yang baru dimulai—)_

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note:**

> Tracks:  
> Electric Kingdom - Twilight 22  
> Planet Rock - Afrika Bambaataa & The Soul Sonic Force
> 
> Bukan lagu yang baru-baru amat sih. Tapi—biarin aja lah ya 8DDDa /kemudiandibuang
> 
> Heyhooo' '/ *lirik tag* Whoa, sepertinya saya harus mengedit tag tiap chapternya berdasarkan karakter yang muncul ya ' 'a dan rating T sepertinya cukup untuk fanfiksi ini :-? Walaupun ada unsur dunia ajep-ajep, tapi saya gak akan memasukkan adegan smut.  
> Dan omong-omong, ada yang tahu siapa Iris? :3
> 
> Teruntuk Lee Eunhae a.k.a makhluk tidak terdefinisi, ini fic request lo. HyukHae, sesuai permintaanmu. Tapi gue ada ide untuk multi-chapter. Gak masalah kan? Gue gak terima protes dari lo pokoknya [-( *dilempar*
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Comment will be loved :)


End file.
